New Outlook
by wordsaremymagic
Summary: With Hermione's new goal to remain mellow after the war during her final year at Hogwarts, will a certain Slytherin cause her blood to boil? Or will she surprise everyone at Hogwarts with her actions and intentions, regarding more than just the aforementioned Slytherin. DH/HG HG/TN


**New Outlooks**

**Summary: With Hermione's new goal to remain mellow after the war during her final year at Hogwarts, will a certain Slytherin cause her blood to boil? Or will she surprise everyone at Hogwarts with what her actions and intentions, regarding more than just the aforementioned Slytherin. **

**Setting: It is at Hogwarts and everyone is repeating the year that Voldemort took control of Hogwarts considering no one really learned anything that would be good for society. Dumbledore is dead, but I am not yet sure if I want everyone else to be dead, simply because I am not entirely sure how I want to fit certain characters into the story yet. **

**This chapter is about 900 words, which is actually quite a bit shorter than I want every other chapter to be. And I do have the second chapter which is close to 2000 words, so they wont always be this short but they will probably vary from 800 words to 5000 words :D And this is a multi chapter fic, not sure how many chapters yet though.**

**A little authors note. I Hope this is how it still works. Well, this is my first dramione and my first story on my sparkly new account :D It is a dramione. It would be awesome if you could leave a review do something so I know that you are actually interested because I am not sure I am going to keep writing this or if I should start over with a different angle. So please, feedback of any form is much appreciated, and please do point out any mistakes I've made. I do hate editing my own work. It's the worst part in my opinion. **

**OK, Love you all. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer I guess is needed. But I'm sure it's obvious that HP is not mine, neither is the HP universe. No matter how much I obsess over it. This is in regards to the entire story. Not just this chapter because I am not going to want to write this every time.**

Chapter 1

There I was. In the burrow just staring down at my new position in Hogwarts. Head girl. I had worked for years to get to this, and I could tell I had a small smile on my lips. Head girl. Wow. Although this did change my original plans for my final year, the year after the war, at Hogwarts.

I wanted to finally relax. Not stress about newts or grades, or helping Harry Potter not kill himself and Ron while trying to save the whole damn wizarding world. I wanted to relax for once in my life, and hopefully change my image of being an uptight know it all. But there was no way in hell I would give up being head girl.

I was gently caressing my new badge when Ron and Harry walked in from playing quidditch to come open their letters for the final year at Hogwarts.

Headmistress McGonagall invited everyone back to repeat the year that was lost during the war. Because of this though there was going to be an exceptionally large amount of first years, as there would be the repeats as well as the incomers.

"Whats that you're holding 'Mione" Harry said, finally looking up from his letter.

"Oh nothing Harry, just my head girl badge"

"WHAT!?" both Harry and Ron yelled.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you! Why didn't you say something sooner, why didn't you run out and celebrate with us the moment you found out?!"Harry exclaimed while Ron brought me into a tight hug, cutting off my breath.

"I didn't want to make a huge fuss, remember Harry my new mission for the school year, calm and relaxed"

"Pffftt" Ron sounded, "Like that's really going to happen now that you have ultimate control as Head Girl"

"Well Ronald, Ive been doing well so far this summer, haven't I?"

I mean seriously, Harry was all supportive of my relaxed year, but Ron kept making these comments that I'm never going to be able to not dote over my grades so frequently, and that of course I'll want to score the highest on my grades. I mean seriously! I never said I was giving up on school, just that I'm not going to stress over everything, I still plan on doing well in all my classes, and I plan on getting O's on all my NEWTS. I am simply not going to care if I am number one anymore or that I get things done ages before I have to. I just want to attempt a normal school life. Mixing socializing, school, and now work as Head Girl.

"Uhgggg, Blaise, I don't want to go back to that damned school!"

"Well, Draco, that is quite unfortunate considering your Gringotts account will be frozen if you do not, The Ministry was quite clear, that although all the students suspected of dark arts were cleared because we 'Still have a chance to overcome prejudices', we all must go and complete our 7th year of Hogwarts otherwise no money and a possibility of Azkaban. Personally, I'm excited to go back to Hogwarts. We are like the epitome of "Bad boys with a secret sensitive side" because of all the shit we've been through, and not to mention half of all the pureblood parents are either currently dead of sitting in a cell in Azkaban, panties will be thrown at us as soon as we sit and just look a bit glum and saddened that our parents have left us" Blaise snickered back.

"yeah well there are plenty of girls in the rest of the world too!" I was not going to go into Hogwarts with an open mind. Everyone hated me.

"But Draco, you are forgetting that the best way to gain back the prestige of having the name Malfoy is going back to school and becoming a respected member of society" Theo drolled from the couch in my room of the Manor.

Uuuuuhg. I flopped back on my bed smothering my face with a pillow.

"We all know it's not going to be easy for you. I mean, your family was one of the most involved families with the Dark Lord, but you got me and Theo to keep everyone in check," Blaise said, "Besides, with Theo being appointed Head Boy, no one is going to be able to give any Slytherin any shit without consequences. And not even rule breaking consequences!"

"Okay, okay, okay. I am starting to see the upside. Imagine all the stuff we can do this year! Especially with the Dark Lord gone, people aren't as worried about the collapse of the Wizarding World, and we have the school police on our side" I said, with my signature smirk.

"Yes, all of the ruckus will be oh so fun. For me I plan on getting to know our Head Girl a little closer" Theo nonchalantly said, "Without my father breathing down my neck I'll finally be able to see what shes really like.

"Who's Head Girl? And why wouldn't you have been able to get to know her before?" I asked, curious as to the woman that caught Theo's eye, as he never thought the bimbos he's screwed ever worthy to actually get to know.

"Hermione Granger of course"

"WHAT?!"


End file.
